


congratulations

by asmaanixx



Category: Ishq Mein Marjawan 2
Genre: Dizziness, F/M, Fainting, Nausea, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:22:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29526348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmaanixx/pseuds/asmaanixx
Summary: Riddhima and Vansh find out they're pregnant.
Relationships: Riddhima/Vansh Raisinghania
Kudos: 3





	congratulations

Riddhima thoroughly rinsed her mouth out with mouthwash. It was unlike her to get sick to the extent of throwing up. She ran her mind over all the meals she had the day before and didn’t find anything out of the ordinary.

She shook her head. It must be a one time thing.

Sighing, she walked out of the bathroom and opened the cupboard to take out an outfit for the day. She startled when Vansh came up behind her and gave her a tight hug.

“Vansh! Tumne toh mujhe daraye hi diya.” She told him with a chuckle.

He nuzzled his face against the crook of her neck. “Aur tumne meri jaan hi nikaal di.” He kept one hand on her waist and led another over the inside of her thigh.

“Aur woh kaise?” She asked with a teasing smile.

“Tum iss bathrobe itni hot aur sexy jo lag rahi ho.” He whispered into her ear. “You should wear it more often.”

“Oh really?” She turned around and leaned back against the one cupboard door that was closed. Riddhima bent one knee and rested her foot against the cupboard behind her. Lightly trailing her fingers over her chest, she asked him, “Give me one good reason why I should.”

“Well for starters, this lavender color looks absolutely  _ gorgeous  _ on you.” His gaze went down to her bare legs. He slowly ran his fingers up her knees and over her thighs. Walking his fingers towards her core, he whispered, “Upar se it’s so short, I don’t have to do much to get to here.” He ran a finger over her bud.

She shivered at his touch. Smiling, he leaned in to kiss her. Riddhima looped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Pulling her away from the cupboard, Vansh too, hugged her.

He was leading her to the bed, when Riddhima broke the kiss.

“Tumhe ab late nahi ho ra?” She teased.

“So what? Boss hoon mein. Meeting toh tabhi shuru hogi jab mein pahunchunga.” He answered smugly. “Besides, I think we can fit in a quickie.” He rubbed his hands over her ass.

“You and a quickie?” She laughed.

“Haan, why are you laughing?”

“Because Mr. Raisinghania,” She fiddled with the buttons on his shirt, “you don’t do fast when it comes to sex.” He raised his brows in amusement. Riddhima nodded. “You my dear husband  _ love _ to torture me by going slow.”

“Torture?” He blew a breath. “That’s a bit harsh.” He rested his hands against her lower back. “I prefer to think of it as me taking my time in loving my beautiful and  _ highly _ gorgeous wife.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Vansh nodded, lifting her in his arms while kissing her.

Riddhima felt the bed behind her ankles. She stood on it while Vansh stood before her.

He slowly tugged on the string to the bathrobe and it loosened the satin cloth. Looking deeply into her eyes, Vansh ran his hands over her smooth skin and moved them up towards her shoulders. He further moved them across and the bathrobe fell off of Riddhima’s body. Riddhima’s lips parted. She began breathing heavily as she noticed the way his eyes grew heavy upon seeing her bosom. Thankfully, he didn’t make her wait too long as he leaned forward and began sucking on one of her breasts. Her hand in his hair, Riddhima closed her eyes and tilted her head back. She didn’t know how Vansh was going to please her within a few minutes, but she didn’t mind. It’s not like she’s the one who was going to be late.

* * *

Riddhima shuddered as Vansh moved off of her. Both of them were panting heavily and reaching out for each other. Vansh interlocked their fingers and placed her hand against his lips.

“Fck.” He breathed out harshly.

Riddhima laughed. She propped herself up on her elbow and with her fingertip made circles against his sweaty chest. 

“So much for a quickie.” She teased, making him groan.

“I still have time.”

“Sure you do.” Riddhima rolled her eyes.

“I’m gonna have to get cleaned up.” He commented. Riddhima hummed in agreement. “You also need to clean up again.” Another humming approval. “There’s no point in wasting all that water.”

Riddhima’s lips curved upwards into a smile. Shaking her head, she ducked it against his shoulder.

“Come on.” Vansh grabbed her by the stomach and led her towards the bathroom. She squealed in laughter.

* * *

“Chodo na.” Riddhima hissed when Vansh tried grabbing her hand.

She quickly freed her hand and ran straight for the kitchen while he took his seat at the dining table. Riddhima darted around in the attempt to get Vansh his breakfast as quickly as she could. She had taken out the jug of juice from the fridge when she felt a wave of dizziness wash over her. She quickly grabbed the kitchen counter to support herself.

“Bhabhi?” Aryan’s voice came from afar.

Riddhima gripped the counter even more tightly.

“Bhabhi are you okay?” His voice came again.

“Huh?” She weakly spoke. “Haan.” Not trusting her dominant hand alone, she held the jug of juice out for him. “Yeh dining table par le jao.”

He eyed her skeptically but eventually nodded. He took the jug from her, and once again asked, “Are you sure you’re okay? You’re starting to look a little pale.”

“Haan, I’m fine.” She walked over towards the stove. “Bas Vansh ka breakfast tayar kar rahi hoon. Usse late ho raha hoga. So please hurry up and take this to him.”

Not entirely pleased with her answer, Aryan left the kitchen.

Riddhima once again held onto the counter for support and took in deep breaths. She had no idea what was coming over her. Thinking she might just be low on energy, she dragged the fruit plate over. She ripped off a green grape from its stem and took a bite. She spluttered when a sour taste invaded her mouth.

“What’s wrong with you?” Ishani asked, coming into the kitchen, fresh from her jog.

“It’s sour.” Riddhima told her.

“Then don’t eat it.” She opened the fridge to grab a cold bottle of water.

“Gee, thanks Einstein.” Riddhima retorted.

Riddhima ripped another grape and popped it into her mouth.

“Seriously, what’s wrong with you?” Ishani asked. “Aisi sadi hui shakal kyun banayi hai?”

Riddhima rolled her eyes at her. “I’m fine.”

Shaking her head, Ishani muttered, “Whatever,” and turned around to leave the kitchen.

Riddhima eyed the plate of fruits and thought Vansh might like some. Picking it up, she had merely taken one step when the world tilted again. The plate of fruits clattered to the ground, and Riddhima went down shortly after.

* * *

Contrary to what he and Riddhima had initially believed, there was still a decent amount of time before Vansh had to appear for his meeting. As he sipped on his juice, he smirked. Maybe they should incorporate sex as a little morning ritual from hereon out.

“Bhai, did you hear what I said?” Aryan’s voice dragged him out of his erotic thoughts.

“Hmm?” Vansh took another sip of his juice to give himself some time to regain his composure.

Aryan had opened his mouth to repeat his statement when they heard a loud crash from the kitchen.

“Bhabhi.” Aryan paled, and muttered.

Vansh immediately panicked. He bolted out of his chair and reached the kitchen within seconds.

“Riddhima!” He crouched down beside his wife who was being tended to by Ishani. “What the hell happened?”

“I have no idea Bhai. When I left she looked a bit funny, but then I heard the crash, came back and saw her laying on the ground.” Ishani told him.

“Funny? What do you mean funny?” He asked. He patted Riddhima’s cheek. “Riddhima, utho!”

“I don’t know, like sweaty.” Ishani further informed him.

“Fck, doctor.” Vansh scrambled through his suit’s jacket for his phone.

“I’ve already called for the ambulance.” Aryan spoke from behind.

“Yeh awaaz kaisi thi?” Daadi asked, walking into the kitchen. “Yeh Riddhima ko kya hua?” Her voice rose in panic.

“Chakkar aa gaya hoga Daadi.” Ishani answered, standing up.

“Vansh utha isse aur kamre mein lekar jaa.” She instructed.

Vansh was about to lift Riddhima in his arms but Aryan stopped him. “I think you should wait for the paramedics to arrive. She fell to the floor. We don’t know if she hurt her head or not.”

Vansh looked back at her in panic. He shook her again, “Riddhima, please wake up!”

Ishani came back with a glass of water and splashed a few droplets over Riddhima’s face. She shifted and Vansh released a huge sigh of relief.

“Oh Riddhima!” The second she opened her eyes, he pulled her in for a tight hug.

“Vansh.” She spoke weakly. “I don’t feel so good.”

“No shit! You just fell.” Vansh lightly scolded.

“Isse kuch khila de.” Daadi suggested to which Vansh wholeheartedly agreed.

“Fruits.” She commented, looking at the squashed food.

“Don’t worry about it.” Vansh told her, lifting her in his arms.

As he took her to the dining table, Riddhima told him, “Vansh, angoor khatte the.”

He chuckled. “Okay, agli baar meethe waale le aayenge.”

Aryan dragged the chair out and Vansh made her sit on it. He offered her his glass of juice and made her drink it. She had merely taken one sip before she pushed it away. She pressed a hand to her mouth and forced herself to swallow it.

“Kya hua?”

“It tastes weird.”

“But it’s your favorite.” Vansh put the glass on the table.

Riddhima looked at it disgustingly. “I don’t like it. Bahut hi ajeeb sa taste hai.”

He put a hand over her forehead and noticed how clammy she was. He looked down at her hands. They were shaking.

“Aryan, how long for the ambulance?” Vansh asked.

“About ten minutes perhaps.”

“Shit.” Vansh cursed under his breath. Holding Riddhima’s hands, he rubbed his thumb over them. “Do you think you can wait that long?”

She shook her head. “Mujhe phir se chakkar aa raha hai.”

She leaned back in the chair and gripped Vansh’s hands strongly.

“Aryan, get the car out!” Vansh commanded, lifting Riddhima again.

He halted when Riddhima pushed at his chest. She stood on wobbly legs, and hunched over.

“Come with me.” Ishani took over from Vansh and led Riddhima towards the nearby bathroom.

Vansh followed after them. He would have gone in with them but Ishani stopped him. “Give us a few minutes Bhai.”

“But Ishani, Riddhima-” He tried protesting.

“She’ll be fine. Just give her some space okay.” Ishani scolded.

She closed the door on him and Vansh’s heart raced again. With his arms crossed, he paced in front of the bathroom. Vansh racked his mind, wondering as to what the hell happened that made Riddhima become so sick all of a sudden. She had been perfectly fine just a few hours ago. He paled, wondering if he had done something to make her like this. Did he go too hard on her? He cursed under his breath.

“Bhai, the paramedics are here.” Aryan informed him.

Vansh knocked on the bathroom door. “Riddhima, the ambulance is here. Can you come out?”

The door clicked open and Riddhima was carefully brought out by Ishani.

“What happened in there?” Vansh asked his sister.

“She threw up.” Ishani informed him.

Vansh paled even more.

“Riddhima.” He placed a hand on her back and she leaned into his touch.

“Bahut zyaada weakness feel hori hai Vansh.” She quietly told him.

“Sit here.” He instructed.

He sat beside her on the sofa and waited while one of the paramedics looked her over.

“How are you feeling right now Mrs. Raisinghania?” The paramedic asked as he strapped on the blood pressure guage.

“Not so good. Feeling weak.” She mumbled.

“Sit up straight.” He instructed as he ran the machine.

“We were told you fainted. Is that correct?” The other paramedic asked.

“Yes.” Vansh answered for Riddhima. “She was already on the floor when we found her.”

The paramedic nodded her head. “We’ll have to run a MRI test to make sure she didn’t hit her head.”

“Your blood pressure is also on the verge of being low.” The other paramedic answered, taking the gauge off. “Did you eat anything this morning?”

Riddhima shook her head. Nodding, he took out another small device that had a small needle attached to it. Riddhima immediately grabbed Vansh’s hand.

“Vansh nahi.”

Vansh held her hand. “Riddhima ittu sa toh hai.”

“Nahi, dard hoga.” She complained, gripping his arm tighter.

The paramedic held her hand tightly. Riddhima tried to pull it away but couldn’t.

“Riddhima, relax.” Vansh tried soothing her. “Look at me. Acha, apni aankhein band kar lo.”

Riddhima immediately squeezed her eyes and the paramedic pricked her finger. He placed a small stick beside it and the device began running through the numbers. 

Once it came to a stop, he announced, “Her blood sugar levels are low. Place her on the stretcher.”

He put the device away and Vansh helped Riddhima onto the stretcher. Seeing her lifted away in this manner pained his heart. He got into the ambulance with her and held her hand for the entire trip to the hospital.

* * *

Vansh had ended up missing his meeting altogether. But given Riddhima’s condition, it hardly mattered to him.

Hours had passed, several tests were conducted and they were waiting for the results to come back. He kept sending updates in their family group chat but there wasn’t much to report. Riddhima’s blood pressure and sugar levels were now normal, but she still complained about feeling funny. The foods she ate didn’t taste right, and certain scents were making her highly nauseous. Being hooked up on wires didn’t make her feel any more comfortable either.

He rubbed his thumb over her hand and smiled.

“Hum ghar kab jayenge?” She asked.

“Jab tests aa jayenge.” He informed her.

“Aur woh kab aayenge?”

He chuckled. “Jab ready honge.”

“Aur woh kab ready honge.”

Vansh kissed her on the forehead. “Bahut jald.”

Riddhima pouted. “Mujhe yahan nahi rehna. Tests toh ghar par bhi aa sakte hai na?”

“Riddhima, abhi toh doctor se bhi baat karni hai na.” Vansh ran his hand over her hair.

Riddhima rolled her eyes. “I’m tired of being here.”

Vansh smiled. “Bas kuch ghante aur phir hum chalte hai.”

“Ghante?” Riddhima whined with a raised voice. “Nahi Vansh mujhe yahan nahi rehna. Abhi ghar lekar chalo.”

“Riddhima-” He had tried to reason with her again, when the doctor arrived. Straightening his back, Vansh told him, “You’ve arrived just on time Dr. Mehra. Varna isne toh puri tayari kar li thi bhaag ne ki.”

“Oh, I don't think she'll be running anywhere anytime soon.” Dr. Mehra answered.

Vansh’s smile dropped. Riddhima gripped his hand tightly.

“What do you mean?” Vansh asked. Even though his heart was pounding, he made himself keep a strong composure. “Her MRI tests, is everything okay?”

“Yes, there’s nothing to worry about in that regard. The MRI test came out just fine.” The doctor informed.

“But?” Riddhima asked. “Why do I feel like there’s something else? Woh, woh dusre tests jo karvaye the unka kya? The ultrasound? What about that? Woh toh normal aaye hai na.” Her voice rose in a panic.

“Riddhima, relax.” Vansh tried soothing, when he saw tears forming in Riddhima’s eyes.

“Mrs. Raisinghania, it’s not bad news. Rather it’s good.” Dr. Mehra smiled at them. “You’re pregnant.”

Vansh froze. He blinked his eyes, and slightly shook his head.

“What?” He whispered.

“Yes Mr. Raisinghania. Your wife is pregnant.” He patiently repeated. “You’re going to be a father.”

Tears came to Vansh’s eyes. He turned to Riddhima and saw her wearing an equal expression.

“Pregnant? Mein Maa bane wali hoon?” Her hand immediately went to her stomach. With tears falling, she turned to her husband, “Vansh, humara baby.”

He nodded as well. Unable to form his feelings into the right words, he brought in for a kiss. She eagerly kissed him back.

“Humara baby.” She repeated with a laugh.

He peppered her face with kisses, and repeatedly thanked her.

“Riddhima mein bata nahi sakta mein abhi kya feel kar raha hoon.” He hugged her tightly. “ _ Humara _ bacha.”

Hers and his; his and hers. A baby that they both made. An undeniable symbol and testament of their love.

“Vansh, meri bhi family hogi.” She spoke over her cries and Vansh hugged her tighter.

His heart overwhelmed even more. Even though they both had others to call family, there was something about having their own baby that made things feel more intimate. This baby was going to be  _ theirs _ . Though they would love others,  _ nothing _ would ever be able to triumph the love they have for their child.

Vansh cupped her face and told her, “I love you  _ so  _ much Riddhima. You have no idea tum mere liye kya ho.”

“Mere liye toh tum sab kuch ho Vansh.” She placed his hand on her stomach. “Jo tumne mujhe diya, tum jaante nahi how much it means to me. Meri zindagi mein jo bhi kami rahi hai, tumne sab puri ki hai. I don’t know how to thank you.”

Vansh kissed her again. “Tum mujhe thanks kyun bol rahi ho. Yeh toh mujhe kehna chahiye tumse. I don’t know why, but meine kabhi socha hi nahi ki mein ek papa banu ga.” He smiled sadly. “Maybe I thought I’ll never live long enough to be one.”

Riddhima immediately put a hand over his mouth. “Aisa phir kabhi mat kehna. Tum kuch nahi hoga. Ab hum teeno ko ek dusre ke liye jee na hoga.” She hugged him tightly. “Tumhe kuch nahi hoga. Hum dono hone nahi denge”

Vansh hugged her back. She was right. He can’t dwell on these fears. He has to think of only the positive and put those energies out into the universe. Before today they both lived for each other, but now they had to live for another special member.

Raising her head, Riddhima looked up at him. “Ab ghar chalein? Baby ke liye bahut saari tayarian bhi karni hai.”

With a laugh, Vansh nodded his head.

Indeed, they both had a lot to do before their little one arrived.


End file.
